A Labor Of Love
by Musical-Girl-Forever
Summary: A cute Troyella oneshot. Please r&r.


This is my first Fanfiction oneshot. Basicly I had no insperation but it's very good.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**Troy's P.O.V.**

Troy held Gabriella's hand as he watched her peacefully sleeping. "I cant belive were having a baby." Troy said quietly to himself.

Just then Kelsi, Jason's wife of three years walks in and sits next to Gabriella's bed. "How is she doing?" Kelsi whispered quietly.

"She just fell asleep a coulple minutes ago. She's really tired." Troy said as he smiled at Kelsi.

Kelsi having a one year old herself knew exactly what Gabriella was going threw. "I can't belive baby Bolton is almost here. It seems like just yesterday Gabriella told you she was pregnant." Kelsi said as she sat down in an empty chair next to Troy.

Troy looks over and smiles at Gabriella. "I know, that was one of the happiest days of my life." Troy said thinking back to that day.

_Flashback_

_Troy Bolton had just gotten back from one of the most important basketball games of the year. However, was scared when his wife of two year's Gabriella Bolton hadn't shown up._

_Troy searched franticly threw the house for his wife. "Gabby! Gabriella!" Troy screamed running all over the place._

_He was just about to pick up the phone to call the police when he heard Gabriella from upstairs._

"_In the bathroom." She yelled to Troy._

_Troy ran upstairs as fast as he could. When he finally saw Gabriella, he ran over to her and picked her up._

"_Oh Gabby you scared me. I thought something horrible had happened to you. Why didn't you come to the game?" Troy said all in one breath, squeezing the guts out of Gabriella._

"_Troy calm down i'm fine. I'm so sorry I didn't make it to the game. I tried to call but your cell phone was off." Gabriella said looking at Troy. Troy reaches down into his pocket and pulls out his cell phone. And sure enough, it was off._

"_Opps, my bad." Troy said blushing. Gabriella giggles._

"_Troy we need to talk and I think you better sit down." Gabriella said freeing herself of Troy's grasp._

"_Gabriella, what's wrong?" Troy asked sitting down on the bed._

"_Nothing's wrong exactly. But I do have some news." Gabriella said sitting down next to Troy._

"_Ok, what is it?" Troy asked concerned._

"_The reason I didn't come to your game this afternoon is because I couldn't stop throwing up this morning." Gabriella said holding Troy's hands._

"_Are you ok? Are you sick?" Troy asked while caressing Gabriella's cheek._

"_Well I called Taylor, told her my symptoms, and asked her if she could bring me some cold medicine. But when she got here she handed me this." Gabriella said getting up, grabbing the pregnancy test off of her dresser, and handing it to Troy._

_Troy takes the piece of plastic out of her hand. When he realizes what it is he flips it over to see that it reads __Pregnant __on the other side. Then Troy throws the test on the ground and engulfs Gabriella in a hug._

"_I'm going to be a dad." Troy said with the biggest smile on his face._

"_And i'm going to be a mom." Gabriella said crying tears of joy._

_End Of Flashback_

"Wow, and to think I just told Jason by throwing the pregnancy test at him screaming you did this too me." Kelsi said laughing.

"Ok then." Troy said moving his chair away from Kelsi.

"It's ok Troy. I was just having one of my bad days." Kelsi said looking at Troy's frightened face.

Troy laughs as he slides his chair back over to Kelsi.

"Well I better go. Jason's probably going crazy handling Chase all by himself." Kelsi said standing up.

"Ok tell him and everybody else in the waiting room I said hi." Troy said giving Kelsi a friendly hug.

"Will do Troy." Kelsi said walking out and closing the door behind her.

Just as the door closed Troy heard Gabriella moaning from the pain of another contraction.

"It's ok babe, i'm here." Troy said trying to comfort a hurting Gabriella.

After the contraction was over Gabriella turned her head towards Troy.

"How long was I asleep?" Gabriella asked looking at Troy's hand now resting on her stomach.

"Only for about fifteen minutes. Kelsi came into visit and we talked about when you told me you were pregnant." Troy said rubbing Gabriella's round belly.

"Did she tell you how she told Jason?" Gabriella asked smiling.

"Yes. For a four foot music composer she can get really intimidating." Troy said with a scared look on his face while Gabriella laughed.

Just then another contraction hit Gabriella and she let out a loud moan.

"It's ok baby, just breath." Troy said as he gently stroked Gabriella's dark brown hair.

Gabriella let out a deep breath and released her grip on Troy's hand.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" Troy asked kissing Gabriella's hand.

"I think so." Gabriella said closing her eyes.

While Troy continued to massage Gabriella's belly the doctor walked in.

"Hello Gabriella my name is Dr. Leon, but you can call me Amy." She said with a big smile on her face.

"Hi Amy, this is my husband Troy." Gabriella said smiling.

"Hi Troy. So is this your first baby?" Amy asked while getting out some gloves.

"Yes it is." Troy said smiling at Gabriella.

"Ok, well Gabriella i'm going to see how far along you are. Just relax." Amy said as she checked Gabriella.

"Alright, well your at nine right now. So i'll come back in about an hour and then we should be able to start pushing." Amy said throwing her gloves away.

"Ok." Gabriella said nervously.

After the doctor left the room Troy began to massage Gabriella's belly again.

"You nervous babe?" Troy asked looking at Gabriella's nervous face.

"Yes. You?" Gabriella asked.

"Very. But everything will be alright." Troy said caressing Gabriella's cheek.

"I know. But I think I was more nervous the day we told your parents." Gabriella said laughing.

"Oh yah. That was fun." Troy said thinking back to that day.

_Flashback_

_It was a beautiful day in Albuquerque, and Troy and Gabriella were on there way to Mr. and Mrs. Bolton's house._

"_So do you think they'll be happy?" Gabriella asked worried._

"_Of course Gabby. My parents have wanted grandkids ever since I was born." Troy said holding Gabriella's hand._

_Gabriella giggles._

"_Well I guess there's no turning back now because were here." Gabriella said looking out the car window._

_Troy parked the car and he and Gabriella walked hand in hand to the front door and rang the bell._

"_Coming" Mrs. Bolton shouted threw the closed door._

"_You have the gift?" Troy whispered into Gabriella's ear._

"_Yah." She answered._

_Just as Troy was about to say something else the front door opened._

"_Troy, Gabriella." Mrs. Bolton said hugging them both._

"_Hi mom." Troy said._

"_Well don't just stand out here come on in." Mrs. Bolton said holding the door open._

_Troy and Gabriella walked in and sat on the couch._

"_Where's dad?" Troy asked looking around._

"_Oh he's upstairs in his office." Mrs. Bolton said sitting down next to Troy._

"_Jack your son is here." Mrs. Bolton yelled._

_Just then Mr. Bolton came down the stairs._

"_Troy, Gabriella." Mr. Bolton said giving them a hug._

"_Hey dad." Troy said._

"_Hello Mr. Bolton." Gabriella said politely._

"_So what's the occasion." Mr. Bolton said sitting next his wife._

"_Well we wanted to give you something." Troy said as Gabriella handed them the gift._

_When Mrs. Bolton opened the gift she gasped. It was a framed sonogram picture of the baby._

"_Oh my goodness." Mrs. and Mr. Bolton said as the hugged Gabriella and Troy._

_End Of Flashback_

"That was a fun day. But not as fun as when we told your mom." Troy said laughing.

"I know she almost passed out." Gabriella said laughing uncontrollably.

"Ow, ow…Troy." Gabriella groaned from another contraction.

"It's ok baby girl. It's ok." Troy said trying to calm down Gabriella.

"Hello you two. How are you feeling Gabriella?" Amy asked walking into the room.

"The..pain…is getting…worse." Gabriella said between breaths.

"Relax baby. It's going to be ok." Troy said holding Gabriella's hand.

"Ok Gabriella your at ten now. So were going to get ready to push." Amy said as two other nurses came into the room.

"Troy i'm scared." Gabriella said with tears in her eyes.

"Everything's going to be alright Gabby. I'm not leaving your side." Troy said wiping her tears with his thumb.

"Alright Gabriella, everything is ready. Just spread apart your legs and when I say push, push as hard as you can strait down." Amy said while Gabriella did what she was told.

"Ok, push." Amy said as Gabriella griped Troy's hand.

As the baby started coming out Gabriella screamed and griped Troy's hand tighter.

"Its ok Gabby. Your doing great." Troy said comforting Gabriella.

"Troy…it hurts." Gabriella screamed.

"Its ok Gabriella. I'm right here." Troy said trying to calm Gabriella in any way he could.

"Alright Gabriella the baby's head is out. Give me another push." Amy said.

Gabriella cried as she pushed as hard as she could. Troy held her hand and tried to make her as comfortable as he could.

"Your doing great Gabby." Troy said stroking Gabriella's hair.

"I cant..do it Troy." Gabriella cried.

"Yes you can baby. I know you can." Troy said wiping her tears away.

"Ok Gabriella the baby is almost out. Just give me one more push." Amy said.

"I cant do it Troy." Gabriella said crying.

"Yes you can Gabby. Just one more push and it will be over and we'll have are baby." Troy said squeezing her hand.

Gabriella gave Troy and small smile than began to push again.

"Good job Gabriella, keep going. Just a bit more." Amy said as she guided the baby out.

"It's a girl!" Amy said over the baby's cry's.

Gabriella began to cry tears of joy as the baby was placed on her stomach. The baby instantly calmed down knowing who her mother was.

"She's gorgeous Gabby." Troy said stroking his daughters head.

"She is" Gabriella said looking at her baby.

"I love you Gabriella." Troy said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too." Gabriella said smiling.


End file.
